kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Shintani
Hinata Shintani (深谷 陽向, Shintani Hinata) is a childhood friend of Misaki who came to Seika High in search of his one-sided first love - Misaki. He is rivals with Takumi Usui. Appearance Hinata is a tall and slim boy who has a brown wide-eyed, innocent look and short brown hair. He has a small scar on his right cheek that he gained when he was younger. He usually seen wearing his school uniform. Minako and Suzuna both note that he physically resembles Misaki's father Sakuya. Reacting to this, he claims that he would never abandon the people he cares about. He is quite handsome, at his previous school he was very popular among the girls. As a child, he was quite overweight with a round face and eyes that were closed slit. Personality Hinata is cheerful, naive, sociable and childish and is always happy around Misaki. Hinata has a friendly personality, making friends easily when he transfers into Seika High. He is always optimistic. Hinata has a big appetite, always seen eating bread crusts. Despite his glutton nature he is not lazy in fact he is very athletic. Hinata also seems very emotive and sensitive since he would do everything for the girl he loves and also is seen crying. He is also very ambitious and determined as he claimed the fact that he wouldn't give up on Misaki even when she became Takumi's girlfriend, revealing how much he loves her. Even when Misaki became Takumi's girlfriend, Hinata wasn't jealous of Takumi. Background Hinata and Misaki know each other ever since they were in Elementary School. Hinata, at time, was an overweight boy who was often bullied, but Misaki was always there to protect him. One time, he fell out of a cherry tree when reaching for some cherries. Misaki was there to take care of him and consequently he promised to follow her for the rest of his life. Soon after this incident, Hinata's parents died in a car accident. He didn't talk for months and relatives would only come and cry because they couldn't do anything. When his grandfather came to take him to the countryside to live with him but he refused. Misaki later encouraged him to go. At the train station she gave him a piece of candy and he still keeps the wrapper in his wallet. Plot While Misaki and Takumi are talking to one another outside, Misaki comments on how people don't appear from the sky, at which point Hinata jumps down from a tree to the ground, talking to himself about how careless he was dropping his food.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 8-10 Later on, he is introduced to class 2-1 as a new student. As the teacher explains his history, Hinata begins smelling lemon candy and approaches the source.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 10-11 Once he begins drooling over the confectionery, and earning the pity of other boys, the student allows him to have it. Though the teacher tries to stop him from eating it, Hinata's sad face and the pity of the other boys convinces him otherwise. However, Misaki steps in, reprimanding the teacher for treating Hinata differently, stating he should not be allowed to eat in class and turns to Hinata, telling him that he should save it for later.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 12-13 Later on, Hinata is given a tour of the school by Misaki, during which he continues to eat bread crusts along the way despite her consistently telling him not to, with him claiming he is hungry. As the secretary of the student council comes along, Hinata's bread crusts are taken away as she leaves to work, much to his disappointment. Suddenly, he is approached by someone from behind.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 14-15 Soon after, Hinata is surrounded by boys who offer him food if he can correctly guess what it is, which he does with his sense of smell.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Page 19 As everyone wonder how Hinata is able to eat so much, he explains that he was once a fat boy but when his parents died, he moved away. Due to growing up on a farm in a place with no candy, he gradually lost weight. Currently living along and paying school fees with money from his late parents, Hinata is pitied by the boys until he explains that he returned to the city to find his childhood love, much to everyone's surprise. Though Misaki asks how he intends to find her without information, Hinata explains that they made a promise to stick with one another and he will stick to "Misaki-chan" as he leaves to explore the school.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 20-23 In order to find the girl, Hinata climbs a tree and takes a look at the school, surprising the bystanders as well as Misaki, who comes to see him while he calls her name. Though he believes he can't be hurt by Misaki while he is in the tree, Misaki's threat to take away his bread crusts surprises him, causing him to lose his balance and fall out as Misaki calls to him. Fortunately, he lands safely after hearing her call him "You". Surprised, Hinata asks who she is, to which she tells him she's not the same as she once was. However, Hinata doesn't care and gleefully hugs her, telling her how much he missed her.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 27-31 During the Seika High School outdoor camp, Hinata fails to take the training seriously, instead being more interested in confessing to Misaki. However, Misaki stops him, claiming it is the time to play around, causing him to be taken away by other boys, but not before watching Misaki talk to Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 6-10 Later, Hinata confronts Takumi, commenting on his coolness and toned body, much to the surprise of the other boys, who warn him against behaving in such a manner with Takumi.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 15-18 Later that night, Hinata quickly finishes his dinner and requests more, but is denied by the monks. Despite his complaining, Hinata receives nothing and is forced to go clean the outdoors as punishment for his behavior.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 19-20 Rather than clean, Hinata finds and breaks into a storage shed, searching for food. Before he can do anything however, he is caught by Misaki, who reprimands him for his behavior. Soon after, the two are nearly found by a monk. Rather than reveal their location, Misaki hides, causing the monk to think the door was left open accidentally and lock it, trapping the two inside.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 22-24 Hinata instantly begins panicking, suggesting various safety measures they need to take. However, he soon realizes that he and Misaki are alone in the room. Stating that he wants Misaki to see him as a proper man, though he's not sure if she does, he attempts to talk to her but fails, blushing furiously in embarrassment.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 25-29 As Misaki asks Hinata what he really wants, Takumi arrives and opens the door. Before Hinata's eyes, Takumi takes Misaki and puts her over his shoulders, at the same time asking Hinata if he wants him show him how to be a man.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 30-31 The next day, Hinata begins the day by fighting Takumi. Upon being scolded by Misaki, Hinata states they weren't fighting, but merely engaging in conversation. As Takumi insults him, calling him an underling, Hinata begins arguing and fighting, causing Misaki to shut them outside.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 2-4 While being pestered by mosquitoes, Hinata asks Takumi if he really does like Misaki and if they're dating, to which Takumi's replies that he wouldn't involve himself in something so troublesome.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 5-7 The next day, during a heavy rainstorm, Hinata attacks Takumi once again. However, he is easily avoided and subsequently whacked by him, who likens him to a mosquito and pesters him until the two hear Misaki speak up. As the girls run away, Takumi continues hitting Hinata.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 10-13 Later on, Hinata begins growing hungry and overhears the other boys and their plan to go after the girls.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 16-17 With that, Hinata goes with the guys and soon comes across a surprised Misaki. As he tells her they just wanted to talk, she chastises him for believing that talking and playing games was what they wanted.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 Suddenly, the boys attack Misaki, while Hinata first tries to stop them. Scolding them for going after Misaki, Hinata is told that they won't listen to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 20-21 Soon after Takumi joins the fight, the three teens prepare to fight. However, seeing Takumi causes the boys to run away. Hinata comments on Takumi's impressiveness, but soon starts arguing with Takumi as he calls him an underling once again, causing Misaki to laugh.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 23-25 Erika asks Misaki for help when she accidentally promised a customer a date—which is against Maid Latte policy—should he win the sweets eating contest. Misaki decides to join the contest in disguise to try and win it. However, Hinata joins the contest and wins, and gets to choose a maid of his choice to serve and take a picture with him. Hinata chooses “Misa” from the list, which unfortunately, Satsuki forgot to remove. Satsuki and Erika then devise a plan to keep Misaki's secret with a disguise, but she, not wanting to lie in front of Hinata, decides to reveal to him that she works at Maid Latte. Hinata becomes a bit rowdy about this, to a point of risking her secret. When Hinata later arrives, Takumi warns his newly-recognized rival not to come near Misaki again or he shall tear his throat out. With the rivalry between Hinata and Takumi getting more tense than ever, Misaki throws both of them out for fighting in the student council room. On her way home, Misaki’s mother meets Hinata who the latter helps her carry her groceries and accompany her home where he explains to Misaki that he’s trying to find the cherry tree they both used to play at. The next day, the “Maid Witches” cosplay proceeds as plan but with the tension between Hinata and Takumi, Satsuki tries to defuse the situation until Takumi decides to leave. Hinata leaves as well but not before he ask Misaki to “cast a spell” to help him find the cherry tree. Hinata finally finds the cherry tree and convinces himself his meeting with Misaki was fated. Hinata reminiscences about his past since he began living with his grandparents. Despite being popular in middle school and getting the attention of the girls, Hinata's heart still belongs to Misaki. At Maid Latte, the café hosts a Fortune Telling Day, with Erika as the fortune teller. Erika reads Hinata’s and Takumi's relationship with Misaki with the former “flat as a paper balloon” and the latter “incompatible like fire and water unless he tries harder”. After Misaki finishes her shift, she finds Takumi Usui waiting outside the back exit. Feeling down about his fortune and continuously making depressing comments about it, she angrily asks him if he’s going to give up on her because of that and blushes upon realizing what she said—which Hinata overhears. The next day, Hinata decides to help Misaki clean the school entrance but ends up getting them both wet. With her clothes wet and revealing, Takumi covers her with his shirt and accompanies her to get change. Hinata silently cries as he finally realizes what his friends were warning him about—that no matter how much he hopes, Misaki may already be in love with someone else. Hinata still vows to win Misaki’s heart from Takumi. Relationships Takumi Usui He admires Takumi's strength and talent. Though, Takumi seems indifferent to Shintani. But, there are times when Takumi does see him as a threat when it comes to Misaki, and this hatred is shown as two righting dogs about to face off against each other. He refuses to give up on Misaki, despite being fully aware of her and Usui's feelings for each other. Having resolved prior to moving that he would not let Misaki having a boyfriend deter him. He and Takumi don't get along at all, due to Takumi being Misaki's boyfriend. They often get into arguments, and Takumi usually ends up as the winner. Misaki Ayuzawa ' Hinata' and Misaki were childhood friends, and Misaki regularly defended him from neighborhood bullies who would tease him because of his weight. As such Shintani developed a long-standing crush on her, even coming back from his grandparents' farm to the city to search for her. When he admits his feelings for her, he pushes her to come to terms with her feelings for Takumi. He is accepting of her feelings, saying that he will wait for her, and even after she begins to date Takumi, he tells her that he will not give up, because there is still the chance that she will change her mind and decide that he is better for her. Quotes *''"I'll follow Misaki-chan for life."'' *''“Anyway, she is still Misaki-chan. My feelings for her won't change. I realized a long time ago she has to be the one for me.”'' Trivia *His first name Hinata means facing the sun. *He in in class 2-1 with Misaki. *He works part-time at a Gas Station. *When he was younger they used to call him You-kun. *Takumi calls him Sanshita-kun which means underling. *According to the character profile in the manga: **His favorite dish is fried bean curd covered in sugar. **He can eat any food. **He likes food and Misaki. **Hinata was born on July 23. References Navigation Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seika Students